Talk:Adventuring Fellow
Weapon Upgrades There are a lot of questions about this given the text "The weapon level does not affect the damage done with it by the NPC." Perhaps the real problem is that we are calling this an "upgrade" with 7 "levels". I think these are more properly weapon "Options". With that said, a question before I consider changing this around a bit. #Can you trade a level 1 weapon at any time after the first message? Or only once? For example, can you get the "PC, I have a question for you. How do you go about choosing a weapon?" message, trade a Bronze Axe and then change your mind and trade Luto a Kunai? --Gahoo 13:32, 26 February 2007 (EST) *Yes, after you get the message you can change the weapon of your fellow at any time. --Nomido 17:20, 1 March 2007 (EST) *So... What is the purpose of the weapon upgrade? --Davian 13:43, 3 March 2007 (EST) **The purpose is like the equipment of the NPC, only for changing how the weapon looks.--Nomido 15:35, 3 March 2007 (EST) ***But: "Your Adventuring Fellow will not necessarily use the weapon you trade, but will use the type of weapon you trade." What stops your NPC from changing the look to another version? (useing a Bronze Sword, instead of a Schlaeger, for example.) --Davian 07:20, 4 March 2007 (EST) ****I know nothing about the fellow NPC changing weaponupgradelevel on its own. He never did that with the level 1 Great Katana i gave him. ^^'--Nomido 18:33, 4 March 2007 (EST) ****I gave my NPC a Spear and it's now using a Halberd, I wonder if every time you trade it a Spear it will use a Halberd or if it's random. Like could I keep trading it the cheapest polearm until she starts using the one I want? Xp Question #I understand how the Npc gets Xp and the penalty that is given. But lets say you are lvl 5 and you are in an area that the Npc will not get Xp but the mobs still con IT to you. Will you get the Xp from the Npc Killing the Mob? Cantoncomic Can someone check the numbers of kills requires to reach a new level? Yesterday we went against Goblin Poachers and Robbers, near Altepa Outpost. My brothers NPC was Lv 35, Healer style. According the chart it should have taken some 30+ kills to level up, instead we only needed 24 kills. We killed the gobs rather fast (Rdm 56 anf Thf 64), so the NPC is maybe XP-chaining in the background? Cemalidor 15:40, 12 October 2007 (GMT+1) Formatting Can someone figure out the formatting issue between the Weapons section and Armor section. I would rather not revert the last half-dozen changes - but it is all screwy now. --Gahoo 19:59, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Headgear section layout Is there a reason why the image layout in the headgear section was changed? Last I recall, it was something like AA BB CC whereas now, with my screen resolution, it's more like AA C BB C I find this new format somewhat disorienting as I scroll down, so I would like to change it back if there are no objections to it. --Lunarcurtain 03:37, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Appologies. It is a resolution issue. It looks much better on higher resolution as is, but you can change it back I suppose. --Gahoo 06:01, 16 May 2007 (CDT) About armor path according to region influence... Tried and Tested, It's an extremely misleading title for something thats not true. Just came back with my NPC in Xarc, killing demons (which drop dark crystals) under Beastmen control, with bastok ahead in region influence. Yoli was equipped in Scale mail, lizard gloves and feet, and chain hose. I kill somethings, zone into castle Zvahl, feet change to RSE, kill DS, go back outside finish up the kill limit go and check on her in the RP. body changes to RSE. I'm glad its both pieces I could care less about but I was led to beleive due to the title that it was actually a 100% thing. someone fix? idk. People need to stop saying that influence has bearing on NPC armor. This is not true. I keep my NPC down the San d'Orian line of armor and only levelin him areas currently controlled by San d'Oria. Nearly every single single the region had major influence by either Windurst or Beastmen, and yet my NPC stays on the San d'Orian path of armor. The ONLY time my NPC switched line of armor, was when i was fighting a plethora of mobs in an area. However, fighting certain mobs in an area controlled by San d"oria and not influenced by them still keeps my sandy armor. Please stop posting that current influence has something to do with it, as it does not. -- Cleric-yokiko 20:23, 31 May 2007 (CDT) -- Armor upgrade discussions The statement "The amount of change in equipment is directly proportional to the number of mobs killed. i.e. if only a small number of mobs are killed, few pieces of equipment or perhaps none at all will change." is not factual. I have spent countless hours in one area leveling an NPC (calling him out a total of 5 times in one night before) and not a single piece of armor upgraded. On the other hand, I have called him out only once, had him kill to his maximum kill limit and all but 1 piece of armor upgraded to the next level. A lot of research needs to be done on circumstances regarding armor upgrades. Please do not post what you and a friend yourself tested, then pass it off as gospel. Please add findings to the talk page so they can be debated/discussed amongst others as to avoid multiple edits. Too many times have I seen faulty information displayed trying to be passed off as truth, or close enough to be considered fact. -- Cleric-yokiko 05:19, 2 June 2007 (CDT) *It appears as though disconnecting while having your NPC out, then reconnecting and your NPC respawning with you has an adverse affect on the armor. Can anyone else confirm this? While in LoO, a friend disconnected. She had the Carapace set recently acquired a few minutes ago. She disconnected and when she came back on, her NPC downgraded the body piece to a Doublet. Mind you Onzozo was Sandoria controlled. -Cleric-yokiko 17:08, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Problems with NPC Armor Upgrade I just want to know what I did wrong >.> My NPC is lvl 65 and Soothing Healer and had him with (Blue Cotehardie)clothes. Started killing max limit of mobs in Ronfaure (controlled by San d'Oria and influenced by San d'Oria) + killing Orcs. Got my NPC reset to Sandy Rank1 armor (Scale Mail) kept killing with other call. Zoned to East Ronfaure he changed to the 2nd Rank Sandy armor (Breastplate)and finished his max mobs. Then on the Third call I do on Ronfaure he came wearing the Windurst Rank 1 gear (Doublet)... I dont get why he reseted to Windurst Rank 1 armor... in a San d'Oria controlled/influenced Region... --- I wanted get him on the Rank 7 San d'Oria (Shield-type gear)-> Hara-Ate. --- Do I need to change my NPC to Shield-type so the armor upgrades correctly? Please someone Reply this, I will apreciate it. I have had a similar experience with my NPC's armor resetting to Windurst 1 after zoning when she was previously n the midst of the Bastok armor path... Very frustrating. Resheph 15:54, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Armor Section Absent serious objection, I am going to be streamlining the armor section and moving the theories and advanced locking material to a new subpage. -- 12:38, 11 July 2007 (CDT) My NPC Armor Progression Test Kept myself informed with this Article: Adventuring Fellow Guide I had issues with this, but so far this are the differences I found that worked for me and I would like to share my experiences. My Goal: Get him to wear the Body Hara-Ate (Rank 7 San d'Oria (Shield-type gear)) 1. On the "Fashionable Equipment" I locked his Hands, Legs & Feet so he will only change the Body armor piece. 2. I set his Combat Style as "Stalwart Shield". 3. Killing in an Region that is Controlled and Dominated by the Nation. In my Case San d'Oria was Dominant and controlling West Ronfaure. 4. Killing mobs that help on "Armor Progression". I made the Orcs my mayor target since they drop Fire Crystals and Orcs heighten the probability of the San d'Oria armor progressing. 5. The pattern my NPC did once I got him to reset to San d'Oria Rank 1 armor: Call 1 = San d'Oria Rank 1 armor (Scale Mail) Call 2 = San d'Oria Rank 2 armor (Breastplate) Call 3 = San d'Oria Rank 3 armor (Mythril Breastplate) Call 4 = San d'Oria Rank 4 armor (Eisenbrust) Call 5 = San d'Oria Rank 4 armor (Eisenbrust) <- he didn't change clothes Call 6 = San d'Oria Rank 5 armor (Carap. Breastplate) Call 7 = San d'Oria Rank 6 armor (I.M. Cuirass) Call 8 = San d'Oria Rank 6 armor (I.M. Cuirass) <- didn't change clothes again But when I finished killing the maximum of mobs (orcs) and he was satisfied and left, I went to the Rendezvous Point in North Sandoria and on that Call... Call 9 = San d'Oria Rank 7 armor (Hara-Ate) <- wearing the body piece I wanted ^^ It Seemed if I zone my NPC from West Ronfaure to East Ronfaure he advances to the next Rank of armor; but after he was gone and I made a new call he came completelly Reseted to the Windurst (Healer-type gear) Rank 1 armor: Doublet. On my first few calls of testing I had my NPC as Soothing Healer I'm still not sure if he Reseted to the Rank 1 armor Doublet (Windurst (Healer-type gear)) because is related to the job he was set; or if he Reseted to that just because Windurst is my Home Nation. My Advise: To prevent this wierd Resets, just don't zone them and they keep progressing on the armor piece. -- Another Difference Found: My NPC Pattern was: 1234, 4566, 7 <- a Total of 9 Calls to the NPC. According to the formula explained in the Adventuring Fellow Guide the pattern for a piece of armor Rank7 is: 1234, 12345, 123456, 1234567 <- a Total of 22 Calls to the NPC. Hope this helps. --Yuantis 03:58, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Ares in which you can call your fellow On the section Leveling up your Adventuring Fellow, 5th item, it is said you cannot take them out in Smaller stronghold such as Giddeus. But for the Blessed radiance quest, you need to call them. I experimented it today. Would need to see about gelshba and Palborough, though.--Elora 18:50, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Beastmen stronghold calls The list of "where you cannot summon your NPC" is not exactly correct. While working on the armor for my NPC to make it look all pretty. As lazy as I was I decided to call the NPC in giddeus. Figured I'd give it a try. Surprisingly, it worked. After obtaining the level 10 windurst body armor (Nobel Tunic), I decided to try Ghelsba Outpost. It didn't work here (sadly), however, it did work in Yuhgott Grotto. Same story for Davoi (it cannot be called in monastic cavern but outside you can). For those interested; the armor path my NPC got was: 1234,5667,8910 In Yughott Grotto I tried keeping two pieces unlocked, so far the path is: Feet: 1334,4555,67. Legs: 1234,4667,77 :Radiënt 12:23, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Stalwart Shield style question Does your NPC heal you too or just him/herself? Does Soothing Healer have auto refresh too? Petco 12:19, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Your NPC only heals him/herself in Stelwart shield style. Like a paladin, he/she gets auto-refresh. Soothing Healer however, doesn't. :Radiënt 18:49, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Armor changing (proper armor progressing) Tried and tested, killing specific mobs DOES affect the NPCs armor path Theory, region does not, or barely, affects the armor path your NPC shall traverse (read below) I used 2 tactics pearls and called my NPC a total of 10 times with a signal pearl. Killing random stuff in Sarutabaruta region, bees, birds, grubs beastmen etc. Resulted in a constant jump between Bastokan and Windurstian armor, never surpassing level 1. Still have to figure out why it kept changing back and forth like that, but this'll clear up the "regional influence" issue. 2 tactics pearl and going back to Giddeus several days with a signal pearl, total calls made 15 or 17. The first few times I killed bees as well as yagudos (leaving worms aside for they weren't worth farming). Same result as above; kept jumping from Bastokan path to windurstian. By only killing Yagudo's (SOLELY yagudo's) the NPC kept progressing on the windurstian path, from level 1 to level 10 with 11 calls, 330 yagudos killed. 1 Tactics pearl and going back to Yughott Grotto each day, total calls made of 12. Though this time with 2 armor pieces unlocked. Both the armor pieces progressed randomly. One time they don't change at all, another time they jump two levels up (currently on level 8). Like in Giddeus, I only killed Orcs. No bats or lizards slain and it kept progressing on the San d'orian path. The NPC is currently on level 8 (on both unlocked parts), starting from level 1 after 12 calls, 360 orcs killed With the fact that slaying specific beastmen (majorly?) affects the armor path, it's most likely that killing Quadav will make the NPC follow the Bastokan armor path (Goblins for beastmen perhaps?) Though I haven't tried Quadavs or Goblins yet myself. Can any one confirm this? Still have to try killing mobs by system, crystal drop and element to confirm this. On the side note; I noticed my NPC and my cousin's NPC acts differently, even though they are both Soothing Healers. My NPC places me on priority concerning buffs or curing enfeebles most of the time. My cousin's is exactly the other way around, infact, his NPC might not cast anything at all. The difference between his and mine is the bond points: mine is maxed, his is stuck at the last cap. Anybody else experienced this? :Radiënt 18:49, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Well I tried the Region Influence Theory but I also set my NPC to Soothing Healer just to be safe. I fought Anticans, sabotenders, anything because the region Windy controlled was Kuzotz. I got my NPC to about lvl 5 of Windy Gear Path using about 5 charges. Then the next week I went to Li'Telor region since windy now controlled that one. I fought Elder Goobues, Spiders, Crabs, and Mushrooms. After my NPC got to lvl 7 of the healer gear, I went to go do his cap 60 quest and when I checked him at the rendez-vous point in Jeuno, his gear had reset to Bastok Attacker lvl 1 gear. That didnt make sense to me, so me and a friend went back to Li'Telor to fight the same mobs and my NPC's gear upgraded to lvl 2 of Bastok Attacker Gear... Then my friend pointed out to me that maybe it had less to do with regional influence, if at all, and more to do with what job I had set my NPC to. He reminded that for one day I did set my NPC to Fierce Attacker when I went to do a Tactics Pearl run. It Didn't make sense though since that was about one week before his gear started going down the Bastok path. Could the gear your NPC always be influenced by the nation you are from? Being as how I am from Bastok I thought I should ask.--FFXI-Mischa 23:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Requirement For Tactics Pearl Quest I believe that your fellow will not give you the line about needing to investigate the emptiness until you have visited Promyvion at least once. Tested using bond of level 33 and 34, no comment was brought up. Going into Promyvion-Mea and then returning to a rendezvous point then brought up the dialog. NPC Fellow Emotes It's interesting to note (not necessarily germane/mandatory for inclusion on the article page, unless everyone feels it is) that NPC Fellows will mirror the Emote/bow command. To my knowledge this is the only /emote NPCs will do while in the field (not in CS mode.) I suspect this was added as an undocumented change when NPC pets (puppets and wyverns) were programmed to mirror PC's /emotes. If anyone has any other experience with NPC's mirroring other /emote commands, please include it here and maybe we can make list for the article page.:User:Chiaki 11:39, 29 August 2007 (PDT) * http://www.playonline.com/pcd/update/ff11us/20061017UJ0a71/detail.html I believe that is the only one, as documented on the PlayOnline website for update of October 19 20056 -Cleric-yokiko 19:20, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Category:Battle Npc's Should this article feature under battle npc's? I can understand the objection to a guide being featured but given that all the information is here creating another article for the Adventuring Fellow seems redundant-Heretic mkII@ffxi 02:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC)